1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water filtration apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional water filters permit a single flow though of the media for treatment of water. Problems may result where water flow is high, where amount of filtering media is minimal or where the filtering media does not have sufficient time in which to adsorb, react with, or otherwise treat the water.